Many households employ a variety of different methods of keeping track of items to be purchased at a grocery store. Some people rely upon a detailed list kept on a piece of paper. However, such paper can be easily lost or misplaced. Others rely upon memory, which leads to purchasing items that are not needed or forgetting to purchase items that are. Others rely on dry-erase boards that are kept in the kitchen and which allow adding items to be purchased to a list. However, dry-erase boards usually require a shopper to transfer notes to a piece of paper before going to the store. This obviously takes additional time and can result in transcription errors.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which grocery store lists can be easily updated at home then used at the store. Preferably such a means would be directly movable from a fixed location such as on a refrigerator onto a shopping cart. Ideally a device would not require memory, would not require re-writing items to be purchased, would provide a stable writing surface, and could simply be wiped clean when done or as items are collected.